


as long as you stay with me

by crimsonfamily



Series: professor layton prompt fics [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Laughter, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Silly, briefly implied nightmares, desmond is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfamily/pseuds/crimsonfamily
Summary: desmond goes to meet up with hershel, chaos ensues. pretty much like always, except the chaos isn't bad this time.written for the prompt "autumn/fall".contains spoilers from the whole series
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Original Male Character(s), Hershel Layton & Desmond Sycamore
Series: professor layton prompt fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	as long as you stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> title from "oh girl you're the devil" by mika. one of my favorites out of his songs! https://youtu.be/-XnimXzSvrU

It was not yet 6 pm and the sun was already starting to set. 

Desmond sauntered down the street, on his way to Gressenheller University, going to meet up with his brother – that dumb brother of his who, for some reason, had chosen to stay in his small office to do  _ whatever _ rather than to just go home after his final lecture of the day.   
He sighed as he rewrapped his soft, merlot cashmere scarf around his neck before it came undone entirely. The scarf had been a gift from his… Significant other, he supposed was the term that fit him the best. Boyfriend felt too juvenile, partner too ambiguous, and they were neither engaged nor married so fiancé or spouse (or any variation thereof) was out of the question. Well, for now, at least. 

Desmond walked on amongst the falling leaves, wrapped up in his thoughts, and soon Gressenheller came into view. By now, he knew the way to Hershel’s office well enough that he could virtually walk there from the main entrance backwards while blindfolded. As soon as he stepped in, his glasses immediately fogged up ever so slightly. Mentally cursing the mid-October temperatures, he took them off and started walking up the stairs to the office in question while he polished the brand new vermillion wire-framed spectacles in his hand with the end of his scarf. He arrived within a few minutes, and softly knocked on the wooden door with his leather-clad hand.    
“Come in,” came a soft voice. Opening the door, he saw the back of his younger brother, who clearly was deeply engrossed in something. His hat was perched atop the messy desk in front of him, showing how much his small curls had grown. He looked up and upon seeing his brother, smiled.

“Good evening, Desmond! You’re looking unusually cozy.” Looking back into his magnifying glass, Hershel continued, “I’m almost done here, but I’ll probably take another twenty minutes, or so. You can take off your coat and hang it by the door.”   
Desmond hummed and unbuttoned his black coat, but not taking it off before he had popped his equally black leather gloves into a pocket. After his scarf was hung on the coat rack as well, he waltzed over to where his brother sat. “What,” he began, “exactly are you looking at?” 

“A fossil. It’s… rather perplexing. Some Swedish archaeologists have found what is believed to be fossilized animal spermatozoa on Antarctica.”    
“...”   
“So, uh, basically it’s a, ahem…”   
“Cum fossil,” Desmond supplied. And then, “why on earth are you staring so intensely at a glop of what’s probably a few millions of years old animal sperm?”    
Hershel snickered. “You make it out to be less than the revolutionary find that it is, Des.” Desmond bent down with a mutter of “let me see it, too”, shooing Hershel away from it. “Holy hell…”

When the absurdity of the situation caught up to him, the older of the two started chuckling, soon joined in by his brother. Within seconds they were both howling with laughter. 

“My goodness… Ahh, my stomach hurts,” he giggled, wiping tears off his face. Hershel was no better off, head thrown back as he came down from his laughing high. He looked like he’d nearly fallen off the chair. He was still giggling, grabbing on to the backrest for dear life. 

“Hehehersh… W-we should go before the café closes,” Desmond quipped. He only got a nod and a giggly grin in return, before the duo made to get their outerwear. 

They were still giggling halfway to the café downtown. It had taken quite some time, but they could finally act like brothers again.

And despite his nowadays somewhat infrequent nightmares, Desmond was truly happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> the sperm fossil is an actual thing, although it is a much more recent find; published in 2015, below's a link in case someone wants to read about it. makes me proud to be swedish, lmao
> 
> https://royalsocietypublishing.org/doi/full/10.1098/rsbl.2015.0431


End file.
